


One For Me

by qklover



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Xuxi falls in love once again, also they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qklover/pseuds/qklover
Summary: Yukhei has a temporary memory loss after a car accident, so he falls in love with Kunhang at first sight all over again.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on that viral and pretty old video, where the husband wakes up after surgery and doesn't recognize his wife and starts flirting with her...  
> someone brought it back on my twitter tl and my monkey brain went whEW THAT'S HENCAS! so yeah,, it's short (again) and i wrote it just for fun, hope you enjoy it!!

Yukhei tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t do it. He heard a voice, distant, but yet audible.  


“...a fractured arm and a few stitches on his head, he—”  


Uh. What.  


Yukhei tried again and slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him was white, the bright light of the room almost blinding him.  


“Mr. Wong?”  


He blinked his eyes a few times, groaning in response, as he tried to move his sore body.  


“Who are you?” his voice was raspy and pained, he cleared his throat before continuing, “Where am I?”  


“Mr. Wong. I’m Dr. Kim, do you remember what happened to you?”  


Yukhei frowned, his unfocused gaze travelling around the room. Doctor?  


“Am I sick?”  


The doctor gave him a smile.  


“No, you’ll be fine. How are you feeling?”  


“Okay,” he didn’t lie, he really did feel well, just a little confused.  


“Good. Does anything hurt?” the doctor asked again.  


“No,” he looked down at his bandaged arm, it was all numb, thanks to anesthetics, “But my body feels heavy.”  


“You broke an arm and sustained a minor head injury. You feel like that because of anesthesia, it should wear off soon.”  


“I don’t remember anything.”  


“You should,” the doctor wrote down something on his journal and then looked at him with a smile, “But it’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’ll come and check on you in an hour.”  


Yukhei smiled back at him, “Okay.”  


“There’s someone who wants to see you,” he said before leaving, “Want me to let them in?”  


Yukhei smiled widely and nodded carefully, his head still feeling dizzy.  


“Okay, I’ll tell Yuqi to get them.”  


Yukhei exhaled deeply and tried to relax. He felt weird, his whole body numb and heavy, but the thought of _someone_ waiting to see him made him feel a little better. He sat up, propping up on pillows, as he saw a boy entering the room and rushing to his side.  


“ _Oh wow_ ,” he breathed, voice a little shaky.  


“Xuxi,” the boy whispered, caressing Yukhei’s face with his soft tiny hand, not being able to hug him, because of his injured arm, “You scared me so bad.”  


And Yukhei was just staring at him, with a big wide smile, his eyes travelling across the boy’s face: dark long hair, tiny button nose, pink plump lips and big pretty eyes. _Oh, what an angel!_  


“Xuxi?”  


“You’re so _pretty_. Has anyone ever told you that?”  


The boy blinked a few times in surprise and Yukhei heard a muffled laugh coming from behind them. He didn’t even notice his nurse was there.  


“I— uh—” the boy was blushing a little, as he whipped his head to look at the nurse.  


“He has temporary amnesia,” she smiled, “It’s common after minor head injuries, but he’ll remember everything eventually, don’t worry.”  


“ _Oh_ ,” he said, looking back at Yukhei and held his hand a little tighter, “Okay.”  


Yukhei let their conversation wash over him, too busy observing the boy in front of him. He didn’t quite understand why he was so affectionate with him, but the hand on his palm felt so good, he didn’t really care about it.  


“You’re like,” Yukhei cleared his throat, having troubles speaking and the boy quickly poured him water and gave the cup to him. Yukhei took it, but didn’t drink from it right away. “You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen!”  


“Thank you,” the boy hid his smile, cheeks heating up once again, “You really don’t remember who I am…”  


“I’m sorry,” Yukhei pouted and shook his head a little, “I wish I did, you’re really gorgeous!”  


“Stop it,” he laughed, biting his bottom lip.  


“No, I mean it,” Yukhei giggled, feeling a little bubbly, “What’s your name, _hot stuff_?”  


“ _Oh God,_ ” the boy shot an apologizing smile to the giggling nurse, “I’m Kunhang.”  


“Kunhang,” he repeated, “ _Kunhang._ Cute!”  


Kunhang smiled at him, amused. He reached his free hand, stroking Yukhei’s hair away from his face, “I’m so glad you’re okay… You’re feeling okay, right?”  


“Peachy!” he giggled.  


“Good. That’s good.”  


It was silent for a bit; Yukhei had a dreamy look in his eyes as they both smiled at each other.  


“Are you single?” he asked suddenly.  


Kunhang didn’t answer right away, his smile growing wider.  


“I’m not single, no.”  


Immediately Yukhei’s whole face fell and he looked so heartbroken, Kunhang tried his best not to laugh on his face.  


“Oh… Yeah. Of course you’re not…” Yukhei let out a really pained sigh and looked away, “That’s so not fair!”  


Kunhang couldn’t hold his laugh.  


“Hey!” Yukhei whined, looking like he’s about to cry, “Don’t laugh at me! I am heartbroken!”  


Kunhang giggled at him anyway, leaning closer and cupping his cheeks, “Xuxi, look at me.”

Yukhei stared back at him, looking away from the nurse who was watching them with an amused eyebrow quirk.  


“ _Baby, we’re married._ ”  


“What?” Yukhei’s mouth fell open and he made a surprised noise, “Are you serious?” he couldn’t tell if his head spinning from the drugs or from the sudden feeling if happiness.  


He let his head to fall back into the pillow, as he stared up at the ceiling of the hospital room, mumbling something Kunhang didn’t quite catch. 

Yukhei repeated it once again, but louder,  


“ _Holy shit_!”  


He lifted his head again and he still looked so shocked, “How did I manage to do that? I’m the luckiest man alive!”  


Kunhang laughed out loud this time, throwing his head back, _squeaking._  


“Oh my God! Your laugh! It’s so cute!” Yukhei reached out to his husband’s hand and put it on his chest. “You are so cute!”

Kunhang was still laughing, feeling all soft and mushy inside. Yukhei didn’t remember who he was, or anything at all, but he was still into him. Even now.  


“But seriously, how did I manage to marry you? How did I convince you?”  


“You didn’t convince me,” Kunhang chuckled, “You asked and I said yes.”  


“But why?”  


“Because I love you.”  


“You— you do?”  


“Very much.”  


“Wow…”  


This whole conversation made Kunhang laugh again.  


“Baby— I can call you baby, right?” Yukhei asked suddenly, waiting for his husband to nod, “ _Baby_ , can I— can I kiss you?”  


And without answering, Kunhang leaned closer and closer to him, till Yukhei felt his warm breath on his lips. Kunhang kissed him, gently and softly, smiling into the kiss. It felt so, so nice, Yukhei couldn’t do anything, except opening his mouth and making tiny noices of pleasure. When they broke off the kiss, all he could say is-  


“ _Woah_ ”  


Kunhang snorted again and leaned back.  


“I really did hit a fucking jackpot!”  


“Oh, shut up!”  


Kunhang grinned at his husband, as he looked like he’s going through too many emotions at the same time.  


“Do we— do we have kids?”  


“Not yet, but we have a kitty,” he paused, waiting for Yukhei’s reaction, “And _a puppy_.”  


Yukhei gasped audibly, his expression shifting from excitement to disbelief. He looked up at Kunhang, having a problem collecting his thoughts.  


“Baby? Xuxi, what’s wrong?”  


“It’s just,” Yukhei took Kunhang’s hand and kissed the back of his palm, “I’m sorry I don’t remember you,” he sniffed, “And for worrying you.”  


Kunhang sighed in relief, “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you or anything,” he smiled, “Just— next time be careful and no speeding, okay?”  


He remembered how he got on his bike; mind suddenly flooded with images of bright traffic lights and a loud sound of shattering glass. Oh. That’s how it happened.  


Yukhei swallowed harshly and nodded, looking like he might cry any second.  


“I promise I make it up to you and I will never make my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, perfect husband worry again.”  


“ _Oh, Xuxi…_ ” Kunhang breathed, his heart suddenly felt so full of love— God, he couldn’t even remember him, but it felt like nothing changed at all, “I am so in love with you.”  


And Yukhei finally seemed to have accepted this bizarre reality that he was thrust into as soon as he woke up. He looked at Kunhang, his _husband_ , as though he was the sun and stars, the greatest revelation he had ever received. But before he could say anything, they heard an alarm behind him to see that Yukhei’s heart rate had suddenly increased. Kunhang was momentarily frightened, almost panicking, before he realized what had happened.  


“Was that because of you?” Yukhei said, smiling widely and feeling dizzy, definitely not because of his meds.  


“I think so,” Kunhang said with a smile, “But don’t worry, you’ve done the same thing to my heart since the first time I saw you.”


End file.
